Horrible Holiday
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Not much is known about Jean's past so I made it up and you can find out in later chapters what she went through as a child. Femslash will come later so if you don't like it don't read it.


Warning! Fem Slash will come later! If you don't like it don't be stupid and don't read it if you only want to write a mean review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I wish I did but I must accept the fact that I don't.  
  
+ speech+ =thoughts  
  
Horrible Holiday By: WannaBeRogue  
  
VALENTINE'S DAY AT THE MANSION  
  
She was speeding down the hallways, not caring if she bumped into anybody. + I need to get to my room. Shit, is he getting closer? Hurry up Jean! You're almost there! Three more doors and you're safe! +  
  
BAM! Suddenly Jean was slamming hard into the ground. A split second after her head hit the floor, something, or someone, fell on top of her. Groaning, Jean looked up and gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry Jean! Are you ok? I really need to be more careful. Oh my god, did I touch you? Jean? Jean?!"  
  
Shaking her head, Jean said, "No, you didn't touch me Rogue. It was my fault anyways. I'm just trying to get away from some things."  
  
Just as Rogue helped Jean to her feet Scott came running down the hall with a happy look on his face.  
  
"Hey Jean, I heard you came through here! Yeah, so I was thinking that today we could maybe go out to see a movie or something. After the movie I made reservations at that French place that everyone's going to. You should probably wear something warm because I have a surprise for you later. What time should we meet in the front hall? Does six sound good? Oh hi Rogue! Sorry, I didn't see you there. So I'll meet you at six. Bye you guys!" He jogged off down the hall leaving the two girls dumbstruck.  
  
"So, did you catch a word of that? Because I have no clue what he just said."  
  
"I think he wants to meet you at six, go to a movie, eat dinner at some French place, and then he is going to surprise you. Oh, and wear something warm."  
  
"Oh, thanks I guess."  
  
Turning to go to her room, Jean was stopped by a gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong Jean? You don't seem as thrilled as you should be." Concern was written on every inch of Rogue's face.  
  
"I'm fine. I just don't like doing things for Valentine's Day. I guess it's only bad memories." She moved a little closer to her room. "Thanks for asking."  
  
"Do you need to talk about them or something? Believe it or not I usually give good advice to people if they actually face me and ask." Rogue grinned at her own little joke, inviting the other girl to at least smile. Jean didn't, in fact, she got a little defensive.  
  
"Look, it's not like I have a problem or anything. I don't need your advice. I'm fine. Why can't people just accept the fact that I don't like Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Jean, I didn't say that you need-"  
  
"Just leave me alone! Everything's fine and unlike your sorry ass, I'M fine too!" She turned and opened her door only to have Rogue grab her wrist. Being forced to face Rogue, Jean used her powers to throw Rogue into the wall. Unfortunately, Rogue had an amazing grip and pulled Jean with her.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you? You never act like this! Is something wro- "  
  
"Don't you ever tell how I act! You don't know ANYTHING about me!"  
  
Jean ran into her room and slammed the door in the face of a hurt Rogue. Not giving up, Rogue walked up to the door and said, "Well, I'm here if you need to talk." Turning she walked to her own room and started some homework, not knowing that Jean was crying and thinking about her family. It had happened on this day, this terrible day. She cried for a few a while longer until she decided to get rid of some of the pain. Walking to her dresser, she opened the bottom drawer and picked up her knife. She sighed with relief as she felt its sharp edge cut into her upper thigh, releasing her from the pain of emotions. That done, she started to get ready for her date with Scott. 


End file.
